


To One Side

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon wandered the barren area of Salem for what seemed like hours.





	To One Side

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Sarah Croydon wandered the barren area of Salem for what seemed like hours. She recalled fire prior to closing her eyes and finding herself near many homes. She searched for Charles Croydon. A smile appeared after she found him scowling. 

Charles stepped to one side. 

Her eyes widened. Her ashes.

 

THE END


End file.
